Captive
by booknerdjewel
Summary: She thought he was out of her life forever. Boy, was she wrong. He's taken her, to a place where she can't escape. That's not even the worst part, he's gotten her pregnant.


**AN: Hey, guys. So here is the first chapter to a new story, Captive. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading. JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She doesn't remember what the sun looks like. She doesn't remember what outside looks like. She doesn't remember feeling the breeze on her face and through her hair. That had all been months ago or maybe a year ago. No it couldn't possible have a year ago, no way it has been that long. It has had to be months, only months since… Only months since he has taken her. Only months since he stole her away from everyone. Only months since he had brought her to this dark, gloomy basement. Only months since she has seen the outside world. Only months since she has seen only him. Only months since everything. How could she have survived this long? He did feed, he did take care of her, but she herself was slowly fading away. He had robbed her of her life, of her spirit and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. All she could do was continue to sit in this room and slowly waste away until there was nothing left. She thought she was strong, she thought she could take him. How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't beat him before, why would she be able to beat a second time? These past few months have been complete hell. Everyday seemed to go on forever. He wouldn't stay with her all day, no, he had to go to work. He would return late in the afternoon and he would spend the rest of his day with her, sometimes he even slept in the same bed as her, but not every night. It was two or three times during the week. When he wouldn't sleep in the bed with her, she would be alone, alone to wonder how she had found herself in this position. Why out of all people he had to pick her? Why couldn't he have picked someone else? Why did he have to take her? Why couldn't he had just left her alone? Why did he have to ruin her life? She can't help, but let the tears fall. She hates it here, she wants to go back home. She doesn't want to spend the rest of her life here in this gloomy room, no. One day, she will get out of this place. She has to get out of this place. She will never ever be forever tied in this room, she will never be stuck in this room forever. She has come to realize that he will weaken more if she does what he wants her to do. Most of the things she would do, but some things she would never agree to, ever. One of those things being sex, she would never willingly have sex with him so instead he just rapes her over and over again. At first she would fight against it, but she has learned just to no say or do anything, she would just close her eyes and wait till it was over. On the night when he would leave, she would curl into a ball and cry and cry over and over again. She would always wonder what she did to deserve this. She would always wonder what her friends were doing. Where they still looking for her? Had they given up their search? Were they ever going to find her? Everyday questions like this run through her head. She didn't have anything better to do. She would think about everyone but she would mainly think about Lucas, her boyfriend. She knows he would never stop looking for her. Lucas and Peyton are suppose to be forever. How can they be forever if she is locked in this basement? Peyton knows that Lucas will never stop looking for her. None of them will ever stop looking for her. They all love her and they want to find. At least, that is what she hopes. That's all she can do is hope that one day that they will find her.

She sucks in a breathe as she feels the bed dip next to her. She feels the arms wrap around her and she can feel the wet kiss against her skin. She knows to stop crying immediately not because he will hit her or anything but because she doesn't want to be weak in front of him. She couldn't be weak in front of them. Even though she is weak, she doesn't want to be weak in front of him. She hates to being weak of anyone especially him. She hates, she absolutely hates him. He is the one who ruined her life, who took her away from the world, from everything she knew and loved. Now she is here in this room and there is no chance of her getting out of her anytime soon. She fucking hates it.

"Have you been gaining weight?" He asks, kissing her neck while his hands roam her body.

"Why in the hell would I be gaining weight?" She questions. "I barely eat any of the food that you give me. I should be losing weight. There is no way I should be gaining fucking weight."

"Relax," He calmly says. "Maybe you are not exactly gaining weight if you know what I mean. Tell me, baby, when was the last time you had a visit from mother nature."

Oh, god, no. No, no, no. This isn't happening. No, she couldn't be. She couldn't be. But as much as she hates to say it, it might actually be true. This time, she doesn't care that he is laying next to her, she just starts sobbing. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? She continues to cry as he wraps his arms around her waist tighter and pulls her closer to him. She doesn't want to be near him. She doesn't want to be in the same room as him. She can't believe what he did. What he did, this is all his fault. It is all his fault that she is here, that she is no longer there. It is his fault because he raped her and now she is pregnant.

Peyton Sawyer is pregnant with Ian Bank's baby.

Or as everyone knows him by Psycho Derek.


End file.
